The primary aim of this proposal is to improve the overall understanding of the concepts of tuberculosis control at the UAB School of Medicine for medical students, residents, fellows, and faculty, and for practicing physicians in Alabama. After evaluation, educational materials that are developed will be also utilized at the University of South Alabama Medical School. This proposal will be divided into the following three parts: (1) methods for improving the undergraduate medical school curriculum. In this section, our basic premise is that if one understands the pathophysiology, clinical diagnosis, treatment strategies, and prevention of tuberculosis, one has developed a framework of concepts which apply to all infectious and chronic diseases. We will use TB as a model of disease to teach basic concepts of medicine throughout the undergraduate medical school years. (2) activities designed to incorporate concepts for tuberculosis diagnosis and treatment in the housestaff training programs, fellowships and continuing education for faculty members. These efforts will primarily be directed toward incorporating education on tuberculosis in the ongoing weekly lecture series of all of the primary care specialties and radiology. (3) activities to improve understanding of tuberculosis control and increase communication between practicing physicians and the Alabama Department of Health. Existing means of communication will be utilized to provide improved interaction between community physicians and health departments. The impact of all interventions will be evaluated. In addition to increasing the knowledge base of practicing physicians with regards to tuberculosis, this award will aid in the professional development of the Principal Investigator in the areas of tuberculosis control and education.